The present invention relates to determination of overlay between structures formed in single or multiple layers. More particularly, it relates to determining overlay based on diffraction of radiation interacting with such structures.
In various manufacturing and production environments, there is a need to control alignment between various layers of samples, or within particular layers of such samples. For example, in the semiconductor manufacturing industry, electronic devices may be produced by fabricating a series of layers on a substrate, some or all of the layers including various structures. The relative position of such structures both within particular layers and with respect to structures in other layers is relevant or even critical to the performance of completed electronic devices.
The relative position of structures within such a sample is sometimes called overlay. Various technology and processes for measuring overlay have been developed and employed with varying degrees of success. More recently, various efforts have been focused on utilizing radiation scatterometry as a basis for overlay metrology.
Certain existing approaches to determining overlay from scatterometry measurements concentrate on comparison of the measured spectra to calculated theoretical spectra based on model shape profiles, overlay, and film stack, and material optical properties (n,k dispersion curves), or comparison to a reference signal from a calibration wafer.
Existing approaches have several associated disadvantages. For example, a relatively large number of parameters must be included in the profile, overlay, and film modeling to accurately determine the overlay. For example, in some approaches using simple trapezoidal models for both the upper and lower layer profiles, the minimum number of pattern parameters that must be included is seven, including overlay. If film thicknesses variation is included in the model, the number of parameters increases correspondingly. A large number of parameters could require increased processing resources, may introduce corresponding errors, and may delay the results, thereby possibly decreasing throughput and increasing inefficiencies and costs. For example, comparison of a measured spectrum to calculated reference spectra takes longer with more parameters, whether a library-based approach is used or a regression approach is used.
Another disadvantage of certain existing approaches to determination of overlay based on scatterometry is the detailed knowledge of the film stack, film materials, and pattern element profiles that may be required to determine accurate theoretical spectra to compare to the measured spectra.
Yet another disadvantage of certain existing approaches to determination of overlay based on scatterometry is the accurate knowledge of the scatterometry optical system that may be required to determine accurate theoretical spectra to compare to the measured spectra.
Therefore, in light of the deficiencies of existing approaches to determination of overlay based on scatterometry, there is a need for improved systems and methods for determination of overlay based on scatterometry.